High School DxD: Vengeance
by Exiakaiser
Summary: "When the Red Dragon Emperor appears in the House of the Lord of Devils, I will return, and House Kirin will be reborn!" That is the warning Hlaisen Alatreonus Kirin gave before his death. 2 years later, Issei and the rest of the members of House Gremory face the warning come to pass. Will they be able to help restore balance? Or will the Monster Graveyard be destroyed?
1. 1- From Darkness He Came!

Exiakaiser: Hello and welcome to my first ever crossover with _High School DxD_ , "Vengeance". In this story, my first in this series, the Occult Research Club faces a series of strange murders, as well as a startling revelation, as a legend becomes fact, and a survivor of a lost Devil house appears. This story takes place immediately after the final battle with Raynare, the Fallen Angel that killed Issei in the first act. And it all starts with the deaths of several Fallen Angels and Stray Devils.

To that end, I decided to make this story a little more mature to keep up with the original content (Leave it to Exiakaiser Productions to keep it in line with the original content, as usual).

However, the battles are more intense, with the new character, appearing no later than the second half of the first episode.

Name: Hlaisen Alatreonus Kirin

Age: 20 years (Age of death: 18 years)

Gender: Male

Physical appearance: Blonde hair, short, spiky and well kept. Blue eyes with a more bestial pupil. Body is covered in a strange black metallic armor and hands end in claws. Armor has a strange gold accent. Accent are actually energy lines that allow him to access his Sacred Gear's special power. Wears only black.

Personality: Kind, yet when angered, is more vicious. When he is serious, his body will emit a fiery aura. Can boost his aura at will.

History: Hlaisen was part of House Kirin for a couple years after his death. Then Lord Riser Phoenix came calling on Lady Kirin (Hlaisen's master, and the only one to show him any compassion), and the two houses fought in a Rating's War. Hlaisen made himself recognized for his powerful rage and battle prowess. However, it was all for naught, as Riser destroyed the House's entire forces, save for Lady Kirin, and a Zetton-fused Hlaisen. However, try as he might, Hlaisen still lost, and Lady Kirin resigned.

3 Days later, during the engagement party for Riser and his beautiful bride, Hlaisen crashed the party with terrible news- all the men of House Kirin were slaughtered and only he survived. It was said that Fallen Angels had slain them all, but Hlaisen has evidence that House Phoenix had committed the crime. However, instead of trying to rescue his lady, Hlaisen said he will accept exile to the human world. However, before he left, he pointed at Riser and foretold his return 'When the Red Dragon Emperor Rises in the House of Crimson Haired Devils.' However, before he was able to leave, Hlaisen was struck down and left for dead…

Or so Riser thought. At the last second, Hlaisen had activated the Baltan ability, allowing his body to escape unharmed in place of a dummy. However, he was officially labeled dead.

Sacred Gear: Monster's Graveyard (Specially designed armor that enhances the wearers ability with that of an Ultra Kaiju.)

Effects: Monster's Graveyard has 10 passive abilities (Always active), and 10 active abilities. He can choose these abilities at will, and can even release more should he need to increase his power. There are 12 levels, each based on the several types of monsters.

We will explore the full extent of his powers as the story progresses. So, let's get this show on the road already. All Kaiju and Seijin are explained in the story in Italics.

And now, we regrettably now have to talk about something that still makes me angry it even exists- Attack on Titan. They just announced this via Funimation and the anime news network. Eren Yager Fanboys, rejoice- season 2 has been confirmed for later this year. I, personally, only like the series for its technology and world, but to me, the characters are one-sided, and the monsters seem like parodies of the twin gargantuans from the old Toho film _War of the Gargantuans_. It's about two giant humanoid monsters who fight over the people. One is trying to protect them, while the other is killing them. Sound familiar. Plus, I just finished volume 16 of the manga. Took too long to explain the backstory of the world itself, as well as the reason why the titans were killing people in the first place. Now I know why this series is so popular- it's a overrated drama. Why is it that this series is so popular even though it's about as bad, if not worse than an episode of Jerry Springer or Maury? If you have a reason, without being a fanboy comment (I.e. 'It's awesome'), comment. I would love to hear the explanation. If someone can explain the reason well enough, without going total fanboy/fangirl over the series, I will not only do a fanfiction, but create a character for that world, as well as a new system for killing titans.

DISCLAIMER! I only own Hlaisen's original design and nothing more. The Ultra Kaiju, Seijin, and the like are all owned by Tsubaraya Productions, and High School DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi and licensed by Funimation. So, let's get this show on the road.

WARNING! This story is meant for teen and older. Viewer discretion is highly advised.

"What the hell," said Issei, confused by the sight he was witnessing. Before him was a dead devil, exactly like the one they were sent to dispose of. However, it had a series of slash marks on its body, like a giant beast had laid into it.

"I'm surprised," said Akeno, smiling gently, "Someone managed to beat us to it. Any ideas as to who it could have been, Rias?"

"I don't," said Rias, hand on her chin, "Proceed with caution. The culprit will probably still be here."

The group then split up and Issei wandered off on his own. " _What kinda monster could have done that,_ " he asked. " _That kinda viciousness was off the scale._ "

However, as he turned a corner, he saw a strange creature slashing at the wall in front. It was looking away, so Issei could not get a good look at it. "You seem strange," it said, continuing his work while looking away. "You smell of fire, but not of Phoenix. Your scent is similar to Lady Rias Gremory." The strange creature then turned around, and Issei got a good look at it. It looked like an armored warrior in black armor, but along certain places, golden lines seemed to stick out like bones. However, Issei then realized they were where the bones in a human body were. "I wish to test your resolve."

"Hey, man," said Issei, backing off, "I only was here to kill a stray devil. Whoever you are, I'm sure you wouldn't kill someone without reason, right?"

"Hmmmm," said the creature, thinking, "I told you I wanted to test your resolve, but you backed away. Mayhaps I scared you?"

"What the fuck," asked Issei, struck in his pride as a man, "I am not. I just see no need to fight you."

"ISSEI," yelled out Rias, coming around the corner. Then she saw the creature and thought, " _That form. It couldn't be…_ "

"Too soon," said the creature, jumping into the air. "I will leave you be for the time being. We will meet again, House Gremory.

Then he disappeared in a flash. However, when Rias looked at the wall, what she saw upset her. On the wall was a single message, "THE TIME HAS COME! HOUSE KIRIN RISES AGAIN!"

" _It can't be_ " though Rias, " _It just can't be!_ "

High School DxD!

Vengeance!

Episode 1!

From Darkness He Came!

-Next Day-

-After School-

"What the Fuck is House Kirin," asked Issei, asking the obvious question. A day had past since the attack, and Issei was trying to process the information from last night. "And who the hell was that?"

"A good question," said Kiba, "I never heard of that house before. Who were they? And what does it mean to 'Rise Again'?"

"The story of House Kirin," said Akeno, frowning, "Is one of the saddest legends of Devil-kind."

"A few years back," said Rias, "Long before I sired you into our house, there was a strong house among Devils. It was called House Kirin, and the lady of the House was a beautiful woman, strong and kind. Her strongest servant was a Pawn named Hlaisen. She loved him more than the others because he was just like her- strong and kind.

"However, the House lost to one of the other houses. Shortly thereafter, all but one male was slaughtered by Fallen Angels. At the engagement party, Hlaisen, the only survivor, accused the house of treasonous murder, and told him 'When the Red Dragon Emperor rises in the house of the Lord of Devils, he would return and the Rebirth of House Kirin would be assured. He was thought dead for his trouble."

"Nice retelling," said a voice. Everyone turned around…

…To see a young man in black clothes sipping one of the cups of tea. "Lovely taste, and beautiful aroma," he then said, setting t back perfectly on the saucer it came from. "However, you got it half correct."

All of a sudden, Kiba and Issei attacked…Only to get smacked back. "I didn't come back to fight you, House of Gremory. I came only to talk."

"Who are you," asked Rias, angered by this strange intruder, "And what do you want here?"

"It's been a year, Lady Rias," said the stranger, standing up, "Surely you haven't forgotten me already. I am the man you just spoke about."

"I-i-impossible," said Issei, taken aback. "You said he was killed."

"Shall I show you," said the stranger, turning away for a second, "You, knight, I need you to stab me right in the chest."

Kiba rushed the stranger in black with his blade drawn, stabbing the man right square in the chest. The guy fell, but no blood flowed.

Issei stood there, confused. Then a hand fell on his shoulder, and the stranger stood right next to him. "Monster's Graveyard Special effect Level 3-18P (1)," he then said, "Baltan Body Molt. This ability allows me to escape death once every few minutes. It hurts like a sonofabitch, in addition. However, if I use it more than 20 times, my body starts to suffer far worse pain."

 _Baltan Alien- first encountered by the Science Patrol in the 1960's this race of microscopic aliens attempted to invade Earth. However, they were beaten back by Ultraman, whose powerful finishing attack used their one weakness- Spacium, a powerful element. They also had the ability to split off from an existent body in a brand new one in 1.5 seconds before their death. Their sonic cutter beam is formidable._

"It can't be," said Rias, stunned, "Such an ability belonged to only one man."

"That's right," said the figure, "My name is Hlaisen Alatreonus Kirin, Pawn formerly in the service of House Kirin. For those of you who haven't met me yet, hello and greetings."

"Charming," said Kiba, "What do you want?"

"Like I said," said Hlaisen, sitting back down and pulling out a hard candy and popping it into his mouth, "I only wish to talk. To correct you, Lady Gremory, It wasn't a group of Fallen Angels per say. It was a group of Devils disguised as them. The House we lost to was run by a man who only had female servants. So to him, men were a threat. He summoned all the men of House Kirin to a meeting. However, I couldn't make it, due to the fact that I had somehow contracted a cold, despite being a devil myself.

"I found out a day after the fact. I had hidden myself using Mephilasian's illusion skill, creating one over the door. After 24 hours, the deed was done, and I only was able to find out what happened because of security footage. Apparently, it was all a trap lured to kill us. Before I could leave however, I was set upon by a straggler, who told me that I shouldn't have survived, that by dying, I served a greater purpose. This just pissed me off, causing me to go Ace Killer on her ass…

 _Ace Killer- An artificial Monster created by the Interdimensional Choju Yappool in an attempt to finish off Ultraman Ace. However, despite coming close, Ace Killer was defeated by Ace using the power of his brethren. His armored hide was strong enough to withstand heavy damage. His talons could pierce steel. His abilities include the power to absorb other people's abilities, making him a formidable foe indeed._

"Afterwards, I ran to the engagement party, only to get stopped by some guards, whom I gave a good thrashing. I then reported to my lady that all the men were dead, and then accused the Lord of the heinous crime. However, he just laughed at my accusations and told his men to escort me out of there. However, I beat three and said, 'Hear my words for they mean your doom! On the day the Red Dragon Emperor appears in the house of the fiery-haired Devils, I will return to restore Hose Kirin to its former glory!' This angered the Lord, who had me killed…Or so he thought. I, at the last minute activated Baltan Body Molt and Mephilasian's Illusion Abilities, allowing me to escape undamaged. I heard the wedding was lovely, and Lady Kirin is still living under his thumb?"

"Yes," said Rias, "She is. Why do you ask?"

She then saw tears running down Hlaisen's cheek. "Dammit, my beloved," he then said, "Why do you still serve that damned chicken? WHY DO YOU ALLOW HIM TO CONTINUE ON LIKE SUCH?"

-Later that evening-

Issei was asked to house Hlaisen till the next day. "I feel sorry for you," said Issei, to Hlaisen, "You seem like a good guy, but to suffer such pain, how do you cope?"

"It's not easy," said Hlaisen, sitting up. "I know what my purpose for surviving is, though."

"What is it," asked Issei.

"To avenge my brothers in arms," said Hlaisen, snarling at the same time, "To kill those who hurt me, and the man behind them. A man who generates a fiery aura."

"You sure sound less like you were spoken of," said Issei, confused.

"I used to be like her," said Hlaisen, "Like Lady Kirin- Kind and strong. I grew to learn that vengeance can be a powerful motivator to complete a mission."

"What was it like," asked Issei.

"Excuse me," asked Hlaisen.

"To grab her melons everyday," asked Issei, drooling in a perverted way. "To be so close to her naked body, and enjoy such beauty?"

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL MAN," said Hlaisen, getting really flustered, "J-J-JUST BECAUSE I WAS HER LOVER THAT DOESN'T MEAN I AM AS PERVERTED AS YOU! SOME OF US HAVE STANDARDS, DAMMIT TO HELL!"

"Sorry I asked," said Issei, realizing that Hlaisen was not the same as him.

"To be perfectly fair, though," said Hlaisen, "If you were around her, you would understand why I loved her like I did."

"Why is that," asked Issei, turning around.

"There aren't many women like her in the universe," said Hlaisen, remembering her. "She saved me after my mother was killed by an angry mob. I was dying in a ravine, attacked by a Fallen Angel, much like you were, and bleeding out. However, because of my nature, I was able to climb out of the ravine, and that is when I met her. A woman with hair black as night, and skin that made her look like she was made of silver. She asked me if I would like to live on. However, I didn't realize she was a devil till after I was brought back to life."

-Next Day-

-After School-

-Old School Building-

"You cannot be serious," said Rias, annoyed, "You want join our House till your mission is complete?"

"That's what I said," said Hlaisen, bowing. "Afterwards, I would forever be in the debt of this House. In turn, I would serve as you see fit. Be it soldier, wish-granter, or even the scum who cleans the shit-house."

"I get the point," said Rias, "What I don't get is why. You already belong to a House."

"That house was destroyed by that damned fried turkey," said Hlaisen in anger. "My only mission is to make him pay for his foolish actions. Listen, I know you used all your pawns to bring Issei the Pervert into your group. I also know you have no room for a man of my placing. However, I only wish to join temporarily. Should I complete my mission, you could choose to sever ties with me as soon as possible, and get your 'Issei Time' going again. Or you could also have me complete impossible tasks as well. At the same time, should I die in combat, that also nulls the deal. It's your call, but I wouldn't waste the chance to gain an additional warrior in your service. Plus, the benefits of me being on your side far outweigh the risks."

"Benefits," asked Rias, intrigued.

"I am a seasoned combatant," said Hlaisen, "Trained in battle for 2 years, and able to teach others how to fight. I could mentor Issei on how to use his Sacred Gear in a way that could change your fate. In addition, I have been called the 'Genius Pawn', using my skills in such a way that, in a battle of numbers, all you gotta do is follow a plan I set up, and it won't fail, unless there is a game-changer on the opponent's side. And on top of that, you wouldn't have to worry about healing me. If fatally wounded, I can always use my Baltan effect, and molt."

"I see," said Kiba, nodding, "He is proving his point."

"Very well," said Rias, standing up, "But I gotta ask if you are the real deal. Do you still have your familiar?"

All of a sudden, Hlaisen remembered, "Yes. Like me, he was unable to be killed by the House. Come forth, my friend!" All of a sudden, a Baltan Alien appeared on Hlaisen's right shoulder. "This is my familiar, Baltan Seijin Jr."

"Ah, stuff it," said Baltan Jr., getting snarky, "When are we gonna get revenge?"

"Soon enough," said Hlaisen, as Baltan Seijin Jr disappeared. "Now, I say again, Lady Rias, will you let me into your fold, if only till my task is complete?"

Rias thought for about 3 minutes, weighing her options, and then asked, "Do you remember the Oath of Mercenaries?"

"Yes," said Hlaisen, "I even have a contract in case you need to sign it." With that, he pulled out a scroll and a pen.

"Do you also have your evil piece," asked Rias.

Hlaisen thought for a second, and then took off his shirt. He then reached his hand into his own chest and dug it out. "Dammit," said Hlaisen, after pulling it out, "I forgot how much that fuckin' hurts."

"Very well," said Rias, taking it, "I accept your proposal. "How do we do this?"

"I can give up my place as a pawn to temporarily fill a single piece…for a time."

Rias then created a magic circle around the pair of them. She then said, reciting the Master's half of the Oath of Mercenaries, "I am the master of your sword. Till death takes you, Thou hast no place other than my House. You will fight for my cause, and you will die for my cause. You will not leave my service unless I release you from your contract, or death takes you. Your hand is mine to command, your every action decided for me. You missions will serve me, and my goal."

Hlaisen replied, "I am the Servant of the Sword, unable to question. My blade is yours to command, my actions decided by you. I will fight for your cause, and will gladly lay down my life for it. I will not do anything to embarrass the House I serve, and will not leave unless my Master releases me from service, or death takes me into her cold embrace."

"Rise," said Rias, releasing the circle, "Pawn of Gremory."

"Pawn," asked Hlaisen, "But I thought you sacrificed all 8 of your pawns to make Issei a Devil."

"Your piece is a Pawn," said Akeno, "So therefore you were made a pawn again."

Hlaisen sighed and said, "Very well. I accept this as a test."

-Next Time-

Hlaisen begins training Issei how to properly fight. However, a new stray appears, and it is Hlaisen's turn to show off. In the glow of the full moon, can Hlaisen prove his worth on the field of battle? Next Time:

-Nightmarish Ace Killer-

Well, another story started…What's with all the new ideas being crafted all of a sudden? I must be generating more ideas left and right. Ah Mou!

Anyway, let me know what you think in the review section.


	2. 2- Nightmarish Ace Killer!

Exiakaiser: Welcome back to _High School DxD: Vengeance_. In this chapter, we finally get to Hlaisen in action in another way than just talking about his past. That's right, it's time to explore the Sacred Gear he uses, Monster Graveyard.

But first, an explanation- the Monster Graveyard is a place in the universe of the Ultraman series that is like a giant prison planet. There, all monsters defeated by an Ultra are left to rot. However, the power of the place has been manipulated by villains in the past, such as the rogue Ultraman Belial. However, the Sacred Gear of the same name is more of a means to channel their powers and skills. An example of this is the Baltan's ability to molt their bodies when dealt a near-fatal wound, or the Zambolar's heat discharge, which can reach up to 3000 degrees Fahrenheit (Hot enough to cause anything Zambolar passed by to burst into flames).

Hlaisen is able to use these powers at will because he understands their plight. Many of these monsters were awoken by man's constant destruction and violence. This allows him to access their skills at will. However, monsters like Zetton and the several Chouju are a different story.

It took Hlaisen months to access and master the Sacred Gear's full potential. Once he mastered it, he then focused on relearning how to properly fight. The reason he wanted to pass on what he learned, is because he had been observing Issei for some time now, and had decided Issei could use the training.

Also, if you want, you can help to rebuild House Kirin, by adding ideas for possible survivors. House Kirin was said to be one of the largest Houses in existence, with people working for Lady Kirin far and wide, and servants ranging from human to Half-Dragons, to Dragons themselves. It's up to you to design. However, there is one very big rule- NO PERVERTS! House Kirin was very strict on behavior standards, and their leaders were said to be fair and honest about this rule. However, relationships were not forbidden in the House, and were usually mandatory (This kept things pretty easy-going in the House, unless time came to deal with Strays, Fallens, or even Rating Wars).

Now, before I finally decide to get on the soap box, it's time to start this chapter. DISCLAIMER- Same as before.

"You sure you want to do this," asked Issei, confused.

"Sure," said Hlaisen, "Hit me. And I want you to mean it. Hit my face as hard as you can."

"But," said Issei, still confused. It was day 2 that this strange new ally has been with the group, and he decided to pick today of all days to test to see if Issei was in serious need of the fundamentals. "Are you sure there is a need for this? I mean, is this really necessary?"

"Let me explain this one more time," Explained Hlaisen, "This is to gauge just what you need to survive first and foremost. We will focus on the big stuff after we find out where to start. Now, before I have to resort to distasteful remarks, hit me with all your might."

Issei looked at Hlaisen with a confused look, then thought, " _Fuck it. If I can prove he doesn't need to train me, then I can get back to my Rias Time._ " He then drew his fist back, and struck at Hlaisen. The fist connected…

"Did someone feel a mosquito in here as well," said Hlaisen. "I felt like one just tried to bite me."

"But," said Issei, flabbergasted, "That was my strongest punch. How is it that you didn't feel it?"

"Simple," said Hlaisen, "You struck with strength, but no conviction. Your fundamentals show some skill, but no depth or power. This, on the other hand…"

All of a sudden, as if provoked, Hlaisen struck Issei with a single blow. Issei spun around 720 degrees before falling to the floor, unconscious. "That is how you punch a Devil. Granted, that was with most of my power in restraint, but still. Not bragging, but I am pretty strong."

"Hlaisen," remarked Rias, angered, "You knocked him out. Care to explain?"

"Give me a minute," said Hlaisen, and he pulled out a vial and held it to Issei's nose. Issei was up and ready to continue in less than a minute.

"What the hell was that," asked Issei, confused, "All I did was punch you!"

"You call that a punch," asked Hlaisen, "I call it an absolutely worthless attempt. You need to punch like you mean it, like you are trying to bust your opponent's skull open and splatter their brains into the sunlight!"

"You sure know how to fight," said Akeno, smiling while holding he face in her left arm.

"I fought to survive for 2 years on my own," explained Hlaisen, "Fighting in Hell for the smallest scrap of food, all the while fighting Fallen Angels that came after me, as well as the occasional Devil. However the latter I made sure not to kill, explaining that I was not interested in being a stray for long. That I was trying to become stronger in order to claim my vengeance."

"And yet," said Rias, "You are here and you are training Issei. It must not have too rough."

"Wanna bet," asked Hlaisen. "When I punched Issei here in the face, I was holding a majority of my power back. If I was fighting at 100%, Issei would be a red smear on the wall, and you would not be able to revive him. So my training is gonna start low, and work him to the top."

"Where do we start," asked Issei.

"First, let's get you into a regime that creates strength," said Hlaisen. "How about something simple, like a bike ride around the city?"

-30 minutes later-

"Wow," said Hlaisen, "For a guy who can ride, you suck. It took us about a half hour just to get this far."

"We are in the middle of the city," said Issei, heaving as if out of breath, "Takes a normal person at least twice that to get this far."

"True," said Hlaisen, "But we aren't normal, in case you forgot. But at the same time, how about we shift the training to just working up the lower body strength at first?"

"Sounds fair," said Issei, turning around.

"Whoa," said Hlaisen, "We just got a call. Gotta head back to the Club house."

-Episode 2-

-Nightmarish Ace Killer!-

"We just got ourselves a request from another house," said Rias, as soon as Hlaisen and Issei returned. "It seems another stray is loose in the Human World."

"Let me guess," said Hlaisen, "They asked us to take it down?"

"Very astute of you, Hlaisen," said Rias, as Akeno cast a spell, "Orders are to kill it, not return it. You gonna come along and see how its done?"

"Will meet you all there," Hlaisen said, "It will take me a few minutes to prepare."

All of a sudden, all but Hlaisen disappeared, teleported by the spell. "Let's do this," he then said, grinning like a madman before going into his transformation pose. He then pulled out a strange device and yelled, "MONSTER GRAVEYARD, ACTIVATE!"

" _Monsload_ ," called the device, " _Monster Graveyard!_ " All of a sudden, the device disappeared, only for Hlaisen to get robed into his Battle Armor, the Sacred Gear Monster Graveyard.

"Access," he then said, "Level 4 Kaiju- Chandrah!"

 _Chandrah- a prehistoric flying Kaiju that was found living nearby Red King in the Island of Monsters. The pair were always rivals, and Chandrah would always fight against Red King alone. However, the fact that Red King was alive to fight Ultraman shows what happens when you face a bully by your lonesome._

All of a sudden, Hlaisen ran out the door and out into the night. He then grew wing on his back and flew off into the direction of the others, using the heightened senses he had received alongside the Sacred Gear.

-2 minutes later-

Hlaisen touched down right next to Akeno. "What kept you," asked Kiba.

"Had to get set up," said Hlaisen, "It's not easy when you only have flight and heightened senses. Almost didn't find this place, if not for the fact that in this form, I see pretty damn good."

Rias then spoke, "Hlaisen, you want to take the lead?"

"Well," said Hlaisen, "I am willing to stake that I might be able to take down the Stray, but I would much rather prefer to have a little support in case I get smacked around. Never can tell with some demons…"

"I see," said Rias, "We will support you from the rear."

"Understood," Hlaisen responded and moved forward. "Promotion to Knight," he then said.

" _Seal Unlocked,_ " said a voice from his armor.

"Access," said Hlaisen, "Level 5 Kaiju- Red King! Battle readiness!"

 _Red King- Fighting Kaiju first encountered in 1966 by Ultraman. These very strong monsters have always shown up to fight Ultras. However, while they have had some close battles, they have yet to win against the Ultras. However, it's power in combat prove that this creature is a fierce and tenacious fighter to the very end. The only thing that stops a Red King is it's own death._

All of a sudden, Hlaisen's arms grew in size and the spirit of Red King entered him. His senses changed and he started sniffing the air. He had used the power of Red King, the Fighting Kaiju who first fought the first Ultraman to come to Earth in AD 1966. He then charged in, and called out, "Access. Level 5-Kaiju- Gabora- Sense Skill."

 _Gabora- A kaiju that longed for Uranium as its food source. It's able to track Uranium via scent and the ability to detect radiation. Such a sense would be very useful to tracking monsters, Demons, and other creatures._

He suddenly was able to smell the air around him at a higher level. The air was thick with the scent of blood. "Got the Stray's trail locked in. Will continue pursuit."

" _Roger that,_ " said Kiba, as if via telepathy. Hlaisen nodded and continued moving. Soon, he heard chewing sounds, as if something was eating meat. Hlaisen turned the corner…

…And found his quarry. It was a girlish figure, standing about 6'-6'1" tall, with jet black hair and a naked form. " _Target sighted. It's taken the form of a humanoid woman._ "

" _Tell me is she nekkid,_ " asked Issei in his mind.

" _Dammit, Issei,_ " thought Hlaisen, " _Get off the link, you perv._ " Hlaisen kept moving forward, silently, and got as close as possible. He then said, "Attack- Level 6 Seijin- DaDa- Thunderball!" He then suddenly fired a white ball of energy at the Demon…

 _Dada- An alien race that tried to enslave and conquer humanity several times, and in different forms. However, an Ultraman always showed up to stop them. Moral of their story- Never mess with humanity when a Giant of Light protects them._

…Who effortlessly dodged the shot. "So, you came to kill me," she said, turning around, her naked form walking towards Hlaisen. "But why? Wouldn't you want to cuddle with me?" She smiled, innocently, sweetly, as if to tempt Hlaisen to give into his temptations.

Most men would want to hold, kiss or sleep with a beautiful women like this one. But Hlaisen was no fool, and could see through the cloud of temptation, thanks in part to his senses. "Nice try, Demon, but thanks in part to the Monster's Graveyard, I am immune to your charms. Attack- Level 6 Kaiju- Gomora- Chou-Shindo-Ha!" All of a sudden, there was a strange light coming out of Hlaisen's hands. He then looked like he was pulling a Goku, going into the stance of a Kamehameha Wave attack, but instead, he said, "Choooooooo…"

 _Gomora- Also called the Prince of Monsters, Gomora was the first Kaiju to survive a fight with an Ultraman. He would later appear in different forms and either battle or assist Ultramen in battle. Gomora is so powerful, he can trash a normal Kaiju with relative ease, and is a fierce and tenacious beast, not stopping till either he has vanquished his foe, or he himself is vanquished. However, even to an Ultraman, the latter has been proven, time and again to be the most difficult thing to do._

The Stray charged at him, her appearance changing to reveal her true form, an almost chimera-like beast, with big breast that fired out dark energy. But by then it was too late, as Hlasien then said, "SHINDO-HAAAAAAA!" He then fired a beam out of his hands, knocking the Stray back into a wall.

 _Chou-Shindo-Ha- Gomora's signature attack allows him the fire a beam of sonic energy at his target. This attack also allows him to burrow through the ground but pulverizing rock and metals with ease._

"Nice try, but you are no match for me. Finisher- Level 7- Seijin- Ace Killer!" Suddenly, a blade appeared in his right hand, as his left became a 5-hooked claw. These were the traits of the legendary machine created by Yapool to kill the Berserker Ultraman, Ace. It was known as Ace Killer.

 _Ace Killer- An artificial Monster created by the Interdimensional Choju Yappool in an attempt to finish off Ultraman Ace. However, despite coming close, Ace Killer was defeated by Ace using the power of his brethren. His armored hide was strong enough to withstand heavy damage. His talons could pierce steel. His abilities include the power to absorb other people's abilities, making him a formidable foe indeed._ _However, the fact that he was beaten on just once, but twice, and by 2 different Ultras goes to show how Yapool failed to realize his own folly._

"DAMN YOOOOOOOUUU," The demon cried out enraged as Rias and the rest turned the corner.

"Hlaisen, Report," said Rias, ordering.

"No support needed, milady," explained Hlaisen, smirking in his armor, " I've got this one right where I want it." He then charged at it and stabbed it with the blade first.

The stray screamed in agony and rage, but Hlaisen was already setting up the final blow. He then raised his arms, mimicking an Ultra's Spacium Ray attack. "Ace Killer, M87 KOSSEN!" He then fired a beam from his hand so powerful, it obliterated the Stray in one shot. The beam he just used was an attack Ace Killer stole from Ultraman Zoffy, the most powerful of Ultras, the M87 Ray, which was so powerful, that if left un checked by Zoffy's own training, it could destroy an entire galaxy.

As the body was obliterated, Hlaisen turned away and struck a pose. It was both arms at his side, and his face looking at everyone else. He then sighed and asked, "Any questions?"

-2 days later-

Hlaisen was running as was his usual routine before his day started. He always went for a run, as he was taught that despite a Demon rarely ages quickly, he should still take good care of his body. He ran to the center of town and back without rest, a full 10K run, in 1 hour. After he got back, he went to his fridge and opened a bottle of water. But as he closed the door…

"So, this is where you live," said Akeno, appearing in front of him, and giving him a shock.

"Son of Tiamat," He said, after she scared him. "Be careful when you do that. You almost made me go into attack stance."

"Yeah, I've been wondering about your power," she said, walking to a window, "What's its limits?"

"There are 13 tiers of special abilities I can use," Hlaisen explained, taking a sip of water, "Starting from one, and going up with Tier one being weak monsters and 13 being super monsters. However, as I use my pawn skill to promote myself to all but King, I gain powers. However, there are powers I dare not use. If I did, the damage done would be catastrophic."

"So, you were holding back," Akeno said, impressed. "You must be really strong when you cut loose." She smiles and approached him…

"Stop this," Hlaisen said, unable to be seduced. "I cannot go back on Lady Kirin's trust of me. I promised I would come back for her, and I intend to do so."

Akeno smiled, kindly, "You must really love her to go this far."

"Lady Kirin saved my life from near death," Hlaisen said, smiling and sitting down, "For someone else to help me, there must have been a reason, or something they want. She had no reason to help me, but did so anyway, and for that, I owe her my live…my love, and my own soul."

-That afternoon-

Hlaisen was truly welcomed to the Occult Research club as a member, and a party was held, with Issei being his usual self. Little did they know, that they were being watched, or rather, Rias was being watched…

-Meanwhile-

-Undisclosed Location in the Demon World-

A man in red and gold sat, watching Rias. "Heheh," he chuckled, 12-13 women around him. "Soon, Rias, you will be mine."

One of the women saw a familiar figure in all-black clothing. She had white hair and wore a white dress. She had on red lipstick and black shoes. On one ear, she wore the symbol of her new house, a golden bird, and on her left, was the mark of the Kirin. She was very beautiful and sad. " _H-Hlaisen?"_ She thought to herself, surprised.

"Eh," said the demon male, seeing him as well. "Is that whom I think it is?" He then laughed out loud. "So, he's back from the dead, is he? This should make things more interesting, shouldn't it, my dear Lady Kirin?"

-To be Continued-

-Next time-

Rias is forced to reveal that she has been forcibly engaged to a jerk named Riser Phoenix. But when Hlaisen and him meet for the third time…Sparks fly and words are exchanged. Now caught in the thick of a Ratings fight, Hlaisen has to now train Issei to fight harder than ever before. But will he be able to train himself in time? Or will he fail, just like he did 20 years ago? Find out next time:

-Bloody Red Dragon, Fiery Phoenix, and Deadly Kaiju!-

I know, I'm late! It's been difficult work, so I decided to take a few days off to get back in the game properly, okay?

I hope you enjoy this series, as I will be focusing on this franchise a lot starting this year…with a planned epic finale against Riser Phoenix, Hlaisen, and Issei. This time, the stakes are higher, with the fate of 2 clans hanging in the balance. So, what will Hlaisen use in the final battle? Just read on, dear friends.

Also, Ultra Kaiju fans…I'm gonna let you pick the different Ultra Kaiju special abilities Hlaisen uses. Here's the rules:

1)- Passive vs Aggressive- Hlaisen has 12 levels of Kaiju to work with, each with heir own set of passive and aggressive abilities. In the case of Zetton, a Level 10 Kaiju, he has 3 passive abilities- Shield, Energy Absorption, and Energy Redirect, and 3 Active abilities- Energy Blast, Energy Ray, and Zetton Cyclone.

2)- NO overpowered abilities- Sure, as Hlaisen opens up his seals, he gains access to more powerful abilities, but that only goes to a certain extent. Only level 13- EX Mode (Will explain when we get there) has the most dangerous powers, but its not used all that much to begin with- only when he needs to against an powerful foe.

3)- Seijin and Kaiju are both allowed- Monster Graveyard is a place in the Ultraman series where dead Kaiju and Seijin exist as spirits. And the Sacred Gear form is similar in concept.

4)- Levels- Kaiju in this series are placed in levels according to power and how easily they were beaten. Example- Non-combatants are classified Level 1, and have passive abilities. Seven's Capsule Monsters are level 3, etc.

5)- Physical changes- Certain Kaiju/Seijin have a special rule to their powers being used. This rule forces Hlaisen to have an additional physical change as well, (i.e. Ace Killer adds a weapon and clawed hand to Hlaisen's form.). It you are gonna do this, don't make it absurd, like growing an extra arm, okay?

6)- Effects- Hlaisen's abilities only last as long as he wills it, and can only be accessed when his Scared Gear is active. So no powers that affect him outside his Sacred Gear.

7)- Be descriptive- No real need to explain this one, right?

Anyone who wants to add OC, abilities or new ideas, add them in the comment box.


End file.
